


The Rad Reptile Mondo Gecko x Reader 2012

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95





	The Rad Reptile Mondo Gecko x Reader 2012

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

Author’s Note: Well while I was out rollerblading (in the rain) I had been inspired to write this. I wanted to write for Mondo for a while (since I heard he was going to show up in the show) and had been trying to rack my brain for ideas, until this just came to me. I must admit I was fangirling through that whole episode but really lost it when they said “Cowabunga!” at the end. I freaking love Robbie Rist and still watch the old movies (at least 1 &2) so I went bananas during that episode, I think I destroyed the ear drums of a few of my neighbors, lol. ^-^’ Though I really had to channel my inner Cali girl to write this. XD

 

Mondo Gecko x Reader (2012)

 

Walking through the dimly lit sewers the squeak of your already wet shoes is drowned out by the music blaring from your headphones, the rank smell of your current whereabouts once made you nauseated and now held an odd feel of comfort. Continuing through the dank tunnel, adjusting the strap of your backpack slung over your shoulder and your hold on your skateboard, remembering the first time you met your now best friends made your lips curl into a smile. That night you'd been out skating around pretty late and just happened to wind up in the "wrong" place at the very perfect time. Course you were taken for a loop when you met them and they weren't exactly sure if they could trust you, but over time you won them over and the rest is history. Finally reaching the entrance to the lair your smile grew as you headed inside. Entering you found that they were in the middle of a training session. Normally you'd enjoy "sneaking" in to watch but this time you decided against it, after all they'd been separated from their father for a little over three months.

 

 

Setting your board down next to the couch and dropping your bag on top, you started to make yourself comfortable. Unzipping and shedding your (f/c) hoodie then doing a little stretch. Striding into the kitchen you got yourself a cup of water, opening the freezer to greet the super cute mutant residing within. "Hey there Kitty," you smiled petting the sticky, pink, cold and sweet ice cream cat. The air of the freezer stung your nose and cheeks as they became rosy from the cold. Sneezing into your arm you felt it wise to spend your time elsewhere, returning back to the common room you plopped down on the couch, knowing just how long training can run you decided to do something productive and do your homework. Usually you'd hang out with the guys then beg your gal pal to copy hers, which thankfully April always obliged. Taking out a couple of texts and your note book you sighed turning to the assignment. After a half hour you groaned, "It's so much easier just to copy." Throwing your head back and gazing up at the ceiling you whined a bit before returning to your assignments. 

 

 

Sucking it up you managed to finish all your homework and much to your disappointment still had time to spare. Putting your stuff away you pulled your headphones back up from dangling around your neck, putting on you music you lost yourself moving to the beat. Finally finished with their training the guys made their way out of the dojo, finding you dancing to the rather loud music blaring from your headphones, with an evil smirk Mikey snuck up behind and grabbed your shoulders shaking you with a loud yell. "(Y/n)!" He shouted over the music thankfully you were used to his antics by now and rather than twirl around and hitting him like you did the first few times, you simply smiled. "Hey guys," you greeted sliding your headphones back to your neck and ran a hand through your (h/l), (h/c) locks. "Whats up girl?" Mikey asked wrapping his arms around you in a bone crushing hug. With laugh you answered, "Eh not much, thought I'd drop by and hang for a bit. Been awhile ya know?" You spent a little while hanging with the brothers, but after a while Donnie decided he'd go work on his retro mutagen and Raph became occupied when Casey and April finally showed up. Leo returned to the dojo with April to practice their katas... again.

 

 

"You get a new board?" Mikey asked finally noticing the object lying beside the couch. "Huh? Nah this was pretty much a hand me down from one of my cousins, from their last visit. I just haven't taken it out yet." You shrugged watching him eye it. "We should go skate for a bit." He beamed. "Now? You realize it's been raining right?" You asked and mentally slapped yourself already knowing the answer. "So? It'd just be for a bit, sides I thought you liked the rain." He countered. Closing your eyes and shaking your head you couldn't help the smile forming across your lips. "Alright you win." You said raising your hands in defeat. He smiled wide doing his little victory dance as he went to grab his board. Deciding it best to leave your bag here in the lair you only grabbed your board after pulling your hoodie back on and pulling the hood over your (h/c) hair. As you both headed out to the surface Mikey gabbed about things that he and his brothers had been up to, not that you had meant to but after the guys beat the Kraang you hadn't been around to hang out with them. Sure you lived with your aunt since you really hadn't wanted to get caught in the middle of your parents divorce, but you were in hiding for barely over three months, worrying over the recovery of your friend and how you all were going to save the city, although in the end it was the Turtles and Mutanimals who thwarted the Kraang.

 

 

"Sounds like everything is going back to normal," you said following him up the fire escape. "I guess, there has been a lot of foot stuff going on recently." Mikey shrugged. "Well with the Kraang out of the way, Shredder doesn't have a competitor anymore." You replied dropping your board and skating around the rooftop. "Oh yeah," he said following you. Skating from roof to roof you spread your arms out, feeling the wind, your hood fell leaving your (h/l) tresses exposed to the rain, closing your eyes for a brief moment you lost yourself in the moment. It had been awhile since you had gone skating let alone with the guys, even if it was just you and Mikey today it's still awesome. Of course the day was about to get a whole lot better, as you skated around the corner suddenly a loud voice cried out, "Cowabunga!" "Hey! It's Mondo Gecko!" Mikey yelled happily and pointed at the mutant skating by. "Mikey!" He cheered making a u-turn and skating back. "Hows it going bro," the gecko asked licking his eye. "Wicked." You marveled. "Oh hey, how ya doin there sweetheart?" He asked with a smile. "Way to go dude, I didn't know you and your bros had it going on with the ladies." Mondo said leaning toward Mikey making your cheeks heat up. "Oh it's not like that, we're just friends." You said brushing a few damp strands behind your ear. "Yeah, (Y/n) here is like another bro, but a girl. She's a cool dudette." Mikey smiled wrapping his arm around your shoulders. "Thanks." You muttered.

 

 

"Bummer, you're really missing out. Cause this one here is a really cutie." He said with a smile and a playful push. "Gee you're such a flirt." You scoffed and turned to look away. "So lady friend, you skate well or what?" He asked. The way he asked wasn't condescending but more of a playful challenge, one you were more than eager to accept. "(Y/n)? Oh man she's wicked on her board," Mikey smiled giving you a light shake. "Then what're we doing just standing around? Let's skate!" He exclaimed performing air guitar. You smiled raising a brow, you'd barely met this reptile but deep down you knew that you were going to get along swimmingly. Time really flew by as you three skated around, performing tricks and trying to show each other up. Watching the four foot lizard you had to admit he was pretty rad, if not a bit exaggerate, but who hasn't lain a bit of smack talk and stuck their foot in their mouth? A few hours into your session it'd began to rain, which wasn't much a problem to you. "Gosh I love the rain," you smiled. Your (e/c) eyes looked up to the sky, drops of rain trailed over your (dark, tan, creamy, pale) skin, tiny droplets sticking to eyelashes like petals of a rose and you ran a hand through your damp hair. Shivering from a cold breeze brushing past the three of you, you began to make your way back underground deciding to call it a day when the rain picked up and really started to pour.

 

 

Once back in the lair you once again shed your damp hoodie, rubbing your arms trying to warm yourself up. Seeing you shiver Leo offered to make you a cup of tea, so you followed him into the kitchen. "Nice digs," Mondo smiled and gave Mikey a thumbs up. "Man it's like your talking a whole other language with that retro mumbo jumbo," Casey laughed from behind his magazine and Raph gave him a high three. Mondo laughed along and shrugged. "So (Y/n), she got a boyfriend or something?" He asked turning to Mikey. "I don't think so why?" Mikey inquired and Mondo shrugged. "You got a thing for (Y/n)?" Casey asked peeking from his choice of literature. "Yeah she is a seriously bodacious babe," he smiled then licked his eyes. Raph and Casey glanced at each other for a moment then returned to their magazines. Unbeknownst to the young terrapin and short gecko you had been standing behind them tea in hand, eyes wide and cheeks on fire. "B-bodacious babe?" You asked causing the two to turn around to look at you with Leo in the background trying to stifle a laugh.

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and lots of love to you all!


End file.
